Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami Bleach Side
by digifreak231
Summary: Bleach Side. HPxHxHxBleachxDGM. a crossover during the third year of Harry Potter. many plots going around. a more better summary in chapter two.
1. OfRequestingMissions&UnexpectedVisits

**Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami(s) **

* * *

_Disclaimer: _

_digifreak51794: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter, D. Gray Man, Bleach and Harry Potter the crazy wizard. If I did then xbisukex would be bowing down to me!_

_xbisukex: NOT!! I would be heavily surprised because a no good beansprout like her could ACTUALLY own anything!!_

_digifreak51794: enough chatting on here. On with the fanfic!! (avoids bananas being thrown by angry mobs of readers)_

_xbisukex: ore-sama (digifreak51794) is crazy!! CRAZY!!_

"blah" – regular speaking/English

"_blah_" – Japanese

'_blah_' – distant voice/inner person/inner creature

'blah' - thought

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Of Requesting Missions & Unexpected Visitors **

* * *

The sun was shining and the lake was shimmering. There was not a single scent of trouble brewing in the air. It was calm and peaceful.

But everything could change in a blink of an eye. Even the weather reports couldn't keep up with it.

The sun was covered by big, fluffy rain clouds that looked ready to rain on the whole place; the lake was showing some steam (the ones that come out when something is really cold); and most of all, a flutter of mess appeared before an old looking man.

This aged man was tall and thin, with long silver hair that looks long enough to tuck into his belt and a long beard. He had twinkling, blue eyes, a long and extremely crooked nose for a normally person.

This man was different from the everyday person that most people see. This old man was a wizard by the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore had seen many weird things but what he saw in front of him was not normal, even for wizards.

In front of him, three black moths fluttered into the room out of nowhere. Each had a pile of something that suspiciously looks like paperwork. Behind the moth like things, appeared a japanese shoji. It was round and weid enough, it was slowly opening to reveal an old man that might even rival Dumbledore's age. The light behind the arrival was blinding but after a few moments, Albus was able to see again. From the headmaster's view, it looks like this man was bald and carries battle scars. His clothes was unlike anything Dumbledore has seen in Europe. A white cape thing draped over the shoulders of the elder and black asian clothes underneath.

Dumbledore's attention focused back on the moths as the door behind the man closed. The stacks of paper hung like am extremely thick wig on the moths. It was interesting how the moths could even stay up in the air.

A white door appeared beside the old man on the left. The door was considered plain but what caught his attention was the young man that peeped out of the door. He had a dark bluish hair with glasses on. From what Dumbledore has seen so far, this young man looked asian. He had a white cap squashed onto his head and wore even stranger clothes than the previous man. There was a cross thing on his left side. It looked almost uniform like.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything. But I just want to ask where I am?" The man asked timidly.

Albus turned to face him and gave a heart-warming smile. "This is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school."

The young man gave a confused look. After a few minutes of thinking on what to say, he spoke in a voice that shook slightly. "I'm Komui Lee, the head supervisor of the Black Order."

"_I am Yamamoto Genryunsai from Soul Society and I am here to request a brief alliance with you._" The older man of the three said with a voice that showed no hint of quivering like the youngest.

Dumbledore turned to face the old man. "I believe it would be best if we all had a seat." He gestured towards the two comfy looking chairs in front of his desk. "It would take awhile before we all need to finish what we need to say."

* * *

-Somewhere in an alternative universe (the world of Hunter x Hunter)-

Hotel Room Number 466 (Gon's and Killua's room)

Somewhere in York Shin City with the night threatening to take over the sun, two hunters were pondering over the last couple of hours' event.

Lying on their separate beds, the two of them stared at a weird branch thing that lay on the table between the two beds. A silver-haired boy sat on the bed closest to the window with his right arm currently being wrapped with bandages. The other boy with slightly spiked hair glanced worriedly at his best friend.

"Killua, are you sure you don't want more bandages?" Gon, who switched his gaze from the letter in his hand to the injured hand, asked Killua.

"No need to worry. It'll heal eventually." Killua responded.

(FLASHBACK, in the morning)

"Ne, ne. Killua…" Gon moaned. "Why are we here again?"

'Here' was the outskirt of York Shin City. They were standing on the edge of the city's boundary line, where a forest begins.

Killua had awakened Gon about an hour earlier, saying that they needed to catch something. The sun was still rising when they reached the forest. The mosquitoes were being to bite too.

"My dad called in the middle of the night saying that he left something here while he was on a job." There was a short pause in the air that you could hear the crickets.

"So, what are we looking for?" Gon, confused on what they were looking for no matter how many times Killua told him, asked for what the thing the two were supposes to look for.

Killua scratched the back of his head, thinking of what he should say. "It's a cat that usually only listens to me." For most creatures that the Zaoldyeck family raised, it would turn to be monstrous, namely can kill people, and obey only the family. But for an animal that doesn't listen to anyone except one person, was troublesome. "Just keep a look out for a white cat."

"Killua, why can't your brothers search for the cat?" Gon had a point there. It wasn't like he knew that Chillua didn't obey anyone other than Killua.

"Hmm." Killua stopped walking. The thought of Illumi or Milluki trying to look for the very cat that disliked them very much was hilarious that Killua laughed out loud. Gon gave Killua a stare that said 'what in the world are you laughing at.'

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something funny. But… the chances of them looking for Chillua are slim unless dad told them to. Illumi's most likely busy with his jobs; Milluki is probably too busy going over his collection; the others would be busy to chase after a cat that doesn't listen to them. It's not like Chillua would go back with them. I know him best since I was a kid. He hasn't left home since I left the family. It's almost like the old times."

Killua looked back down from the sky just to see that Gon had continued searching while Killua was looking away from the ground. 'Jeez. Why didn't I notice him walk away! I guess I would have to look for him, too'

And so the pair of hunters, in their separate ways, continues the search for the missing cat, Chillua.

It wasn't long before Killua felt like he searched through every mouse hole and tree branch in the area. Not a single hair of Gon's or the cat's was found. The ex-assassin called out his cat's and best friend's name for a couple of hours before stumbling upon a cave.

It was normal to see caves around the area but this particular one was much different than the others. A thin coat of nen surrounded the outside of the blunt, innocent-looking cave.

Killua approached the strange sight, hoping that it was nothing but almost got knocked off his two feet by a shadow that was moving faster than a _normal_ eye can see. But Killua wasn't normal.

The creature of the shadow was unlike anything he had ever seen. Maybe it was a new, undiscovered creature, but something told Killua that it wasn't. The creature (which is not Chillua) was mostly black and white with a white mask. It resembled a mix between a bird and bat.

Killua brought up his right arm just as it turned back with its sharp talons aiming for his head. Putting down his arm, he saw a stranger creature near the cave's opening. It had a white mask like the bird thing but unlike the bird it was more of a dog.

He felt a large amount of nen oozing almost freely from the two creatures. It was like having two Illumi(s) standing in front of you. The nen felt almost like his brother's but it felt dead. Not alive like anyone's.

Both creatures lunged for Killua at the same time. Unlike the last encounter, he wasn't so lucky. The bird managed to get a grip on Killua's arm while the dog bite onto the one the bird was on. To his surprise, the dog's teeth were actually sharp enough to break through his skin.

Killua hit the ground on his back and nearly lost conscious. The dog's bite definitely wasn't normal if it had done this much damage to him.

Killua looked up and saw a glimpse of a man that looked a lot like the picture of Gon's dad before he fainted.

Meanwhile, Gon had finally noticed about an hour after he left that Killua was not besides him. He couldn't blame himself. He was just curious about the cat. Would it be like Mike or something else?

Tracking down Killua wasn't as hard as he thought. He just followed the scent of Killua's with his nose.

When he finally reached Killua, what he found was something he didn't expect. Right in front of him was a white cat that was licking Killua's face. Gon stepped closer to Killua and just for doing that the cat hissed.

It must have taken about thirty minutes before the cat had allowed Gon to get near. The cat's icy blue eyes narrowed but didn't back away since he knew that the human wouldn't dare harm Killua. For some odd reason, Gon and Chillua sort of started a staring contest. And Gon won which allowed him to pull Killua onto his back and begin his way back to the hotel. The cat, well, let's just say it's currently clinging to Gon's head, almost daring Gon that if he makes one wrong move, Gon will find himself dead before he says "Sorry".

(END OF FLASHBACK)

The sun was finally down when Killua woke up. In fact, he felt really uncomfortable with something cuddling against him. He reached down towards the thing with the hand that wasn't injured and felt soft fur that felt like Chillua's. His hand that was caught by the mysterious dog was slightly cleaned. Opening his clutched fist, Killua noticed a slender branch and a letter.

Gon, who was sleeping at the edge of the bed Killua was on, woke up when he felt Killua move. "Killua! You're awake." Gon handed some bandages for the bleeding to Killua.

"How long was I out?" Killua took the bandages and set it on the table that sat between the two beds. Gently, he took Chillua off of him and set him on a space that wasn't occupied by his body.

Killua handed the items in his hand to Gon. "I think your dad left these."

Gon's eyes widened. "Really?" He looked at the branch more closely and noticed that a small amount of nen was flowing out. "Ne, Killua. Is a stick supposed to do this?"

But Killua was too busy answering his cell phone to notice Gon's question. Gon waited as Killua gave a couple of nods while randomly wrapping bandages around the hand.

"Oi. Gon. Tomorrow we'll be heading out to my place. I need to drop off Chillua since no one can pick him up." Who knew that just one cat, an assassin's cat at that, could cause so much trouble?

"Is a stick supposed to have nen?" Gon repeated his question.

"Of course not. What makes you think that?" Killua looked at the stick in Gon's hand. "Ok… I'm not sure about that. But anyway, tomorrow we're waking up early. I want to check something out before we set off to my place."

"Good night." So Gon turned off the lights and the room went dark.

* * *

- Present, Japan, Soul Society-

Meanwhile in Soul Society, a few days after the meeting with Albus Dumbledore, Yamamoto sent for Hitsugaya Toushirou, tenth division taichou, and Matsumoto Rangiku, tenth division fukutaichou, to his division office.

Yamamoto, himself, sat behind his desk that carried neatly stacked finished paperwork. Ahh… if only a certain Chinese head supervisor was this neat.

Yamamoto had explained their mission through papers that they had to read since he still had a ton of paperwork to finish. He wasn't going to spend his time explaining a mission to a tensai and a fukutaichou that spends too much time drinking sake. So he just gave them a three foot tall stack of paperwork about their mission.

The reason why only having two high ranked shinigami to an important mission, was the fact that they needed someone young. Young high ranked shinigami that has been in the material world recently meant Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Kuchiki (Rukia), and Abarai. There is no where Yachiru is going. Just imagine the damage she would cause without Kenpachi. No way is am irresponsible fukutaichou going to do this mission without any damages and problems. Kuchiki and Abarai are still in Hueco Mundo. Madarame would most likely challenge everyone and Yumichika would still ponder on about people's 'beauty'. Matsumoto would be acceptable if her taichou was there to control her actions. And that was how Hitsugaya and Matsumoto got chosen for the mission.

The mission turned out to be a two person mission, since Hitsugaya was 'vertically challenged'. Therefore he couldn't go to places that would acquire a taller person. Besides, Hitsugaya would be considered 'too young' go on his own. Matsumoto, unlike her taichou, can go to places that don't allow people like Hitsugaya and she can go to places for females only.

Their mission was to go to a school called Hogwarts. Apparently strange hollows have appeared and school would be starting soon. So for one whole year, Hitsugaya and Matusmoto would have to play body guard and attend the school at the same time.

After a brief explanation, Yamamoto asked Matsumoto to leave the room with the stacked papers aka 'I need to talk to Hitsugaya alone'. Matsumoto left the room reluctantly, wanting to hear what's so important that she had to leave.

She lingered at the door until her taichou commanded her to go. "Matsumoto, go! I'll come back later."

* * *

-Back in the late nineteenth century, Black Order-

Meanwhile as Yamamoto and Hitsugaya talk about who knows what, Komui was being scowled at shamelessly by everyone. How could someone carelessly drop a piece of innocence in the Noah's ark and let it roll under a door that led to another place in another time? That someone was now facing punishment by the staff.

Komui let out fake tears. "I would have sent Komurin X but he's still under construction!"

Everyone edged away from Komui at the thought of another Komurin coming out again except for the tired exorcists. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda had just come back from their mission in the Asian countries. They had managed to find space on the paper-covered couch.

"Allen and Lavi shall go retrieve the innocence. And my lovely sister will join them after completing a mission with the scum, Kanda in China." Within an instant, Mugen was shoved up at Komui's face as soon as the word 'scum' was spoken.

"Don't call me a scum." Kanda's mood was getting crankier and crankier as the number of missions increased. In fact everyone's mood wasn't better than Kanda's. Ever since the Noah had attempted to take back the egg, everyone was getting nervous that another attack could happen.

Lavi and Lenalee had come back at the same time as Allen and Kanda. Their trip to China was much better than the other pair. Allen and Kanda went to Japan and many fights had broken out between those two. The innocence that the bickering pair had to retrieve was attracting the Noahs' and Earl's attention. It was more troublesome than usual especially with two Noahs, Tyki and Road, being there. The innocence had taken its appearance as the yata no kagami. The mirror gave a lot of trouble for them and so did Road's dimension. However their injuries weren't that fatal as the last time Allen went against Road.

Bookman stood in the shadows observing since he wasn't going to take part of the mission. He thought it would be a good chance for Lavi to gather information and get experience by himself. It was also an excuse to have some peace and quiet.

Everyone sweat dropped when Komui started to wail as a kid, saying "Kanda, how could you be so harsh!" As quickly as Komui faked wiling, he went back to his serious mode.

"Kanda, Lenalee. It's best if you set off as soon as you can." Handing them their mission, Komui waved goodbye and wished them good luck enthusiastically.

As soon as the door closed, Komui faced Allen, Lavi and Bookman, who took the empty spot. "This mission will be set in a place completely different from it is now." Allen, who was drooling, and Lavi, who was nodding off to lala land, snapped out of their tired state. If Komui was serious, then this mission was going to be tough. "Lavi and Allen will be attending Hogwarts, a school where it teaches people magic. Your innocence should present yourselves with enough magic to be passed off as wizards. Fortunately, I could go with you as a teacher at our 'school' until you two settle down. This mission will not take place in this century. You guys will be going to the future!"

Allen and Lavi, who were both nodding off and on to sleep and on the verge of sleeping, jumped up at the thought of going to the future.

"What do you mean 'going to the future'?" Lavi practically yelled into the person's ear that sat next to him. That person just happened to be Panda! Just for that, the Panda gave a flying kick at Lavi.

"Ahem…" Komui cleared his voice, trying to get the attention back to him. This mission will start in London about a century from now. Since Bookman is a bit too old to fit in, he'll be staying with here with me. Anyway, we are short on exorcists, aren't we? And this is a perfect opportunity for Allen and Lavi to form a brother to brother relationship." The head supervisor gave an innocent smile that could almost rival Allen's poker face.

"Now take this," Komui handed the two exorcists a thick stack about their mission, "and begin to read like your life depends on it."

Komui heard the satisfying groans as the paper weight left his hand. "I'll expect you back in an hour or so."

* * *

-Somewhere in an alternative universe-

The sun was rising and the life in York Shin City begins to start up again. But that didn't count for three certain living creatures. Gon, Killua, and Chillua, who was in a pet cage that the hunters had just brought, were on their way to the cave where Killua was attacked at.

Killua's arm, which had stopped aching and bleeding before they slept last night, was still not healing as fast it normally would. Killua wondered whether it had anything to do with the creature's nen.

The sun was shining brightly when the three-some, who they traced the nen of the corpses' lingering nen, reached the cave. Gon was given the handle of Chillua's cage. Killua bent down to check out the corpses.

After a few moments of inspecting and poking the dead things, Killua confirmed two things: one: the creatures aren't around here; and two: the creatures seem to have been a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Gon discovered the cave that Killua saw. Being Gon, he was so curious that he entered the cave. However as every cave has its floor, this one didn't. He found himself falling down into what seems like an endless pit.

Luckily for him, Killua was fast enough to notice Gon missing from his spot. Killua, using his good hand gripped onto Gon's hand that wasn't holding Chillua's cage.

Gon laughed nervously for having to nearly fall down into a pit that leads to who knows where. Luck ran out for them as the ground under collapsed under the combined weight of them.

The cat was practically screaming "I'm going to DIE!"

To the cat's and the humans' surprise, they fell through a pool of concentrated nen and found themselves landing on their bottoms.

'I can't believe I almost thought that I was going to be an omelets on the bottom of the suppose pit.'

"Gon, are you alright?" Gon nodded as they dusted off some dirt and dust from their clothes.

They failed to notice other people on the room that they landed on. Those other people stared until one of them, who looked the oldest, cleared his voice to get the hunters' attention.

"Excuse me, but are you two Misters Gon Freecs and Killua Zaoldyeck?"

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

**A/N: **Refer to the side story for terms and details that I used in this fanfic. All questions in reviews will be answered there. Thanks for reading my first typed major crossover, which doesn't include Scattered or the other ones that are being planned. Ore-sama demands you readers to read the side story that will come out soon after this. It includes more info about this fanfic. YOU MUST READ THAT FOR ORE-SAMA OTHERWISE THIS FANFIC WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FIT YOUR HEART'S DESIRE!!

* * *


	2. OfAcquaintances&theSeedsofSuspicion

**Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami(s)

* * *

****Summary: **I've just noticed that I didn't post a summary in the previous chapter so I ended up doing that in this chapter. Presenting the summary of 'Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami(s)':

A bunch of mysterious things are going on and they're all happening in one place. Hogwarts. This takes place in the third year of Harry Potter, after the Noahs' ark arc, after the Chimera Ant arc, and after Hitsugaya and Matsumoto leaves the human world with the others, which is after the Arrancar arc and is semi-AU. Allen, Lavi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto goes through a year in Hogwarts while surviving through Hollows, Arrancar(s), Akuma(s), Noahs, dementors, nosy children and class. Unfortunately, if I give out more details, it would just ruin the surprise, so I'll just drop hints of it here and there in the next couple of chapters. Basically this fanfic is about Hitsugaya and Allen mainly, but Killua plays an important part in the first half of the year.

* * *

_Disclaimer: _

_digifreak51794: I do not own Bleach, D. Gray Man, Hunter x Hunter, and Harry Potter. _

_Hitsugaya: Of course not. You don't own it. If you did, you wouldn't have Kurosaki or Gon as the main character in Bleach or Hunter x Hunter._

_xbisukex: Let me read your notebook! Give me! Give me! Give me!_

_digifreak51794: NO! Zettai yadda! Wait until it comes out online! This is a message to you so don't bother reading it while I have my back turned especially during lunch. I'm also sorry when I said I was going to post this chapter up on Saturday but I got distracted and I still haven't finish planning the end of chapter two. It turned out to take a long time to type since it was about twenty pages in my notebook without editing and that's about seven more pages than chapter one. The writing was small and for the first time in my fourteen years of life I have written the longest chapter! bows down deeply in apology Oh, great readers, please pardon me for my lateness! To make it up, this chapter is going to be longer than all of the chapters I have ever written. This chapter practically killed me. And I've finally put some action! Enjoy! _

_digifreak51794: Oh yeah! Today's Killua Zaoldyeck-sama's birthday. I was going to have it out on Aizen Sousuke's birthday but I had to study for finals and I felt lazy. I'm still trying to get my calendar of anime characters complete but I haven't got the time to do that with all the end of the year stuff going on unless someone does it for me._

_digifreak51794: There isn't really any pairings but it IMPLIES KanAre/Yullen, LaviAllen, LaviAllen brother relationship, HitsuMatsu and one-sided HitsuHina. I absolutely can NOT handle GonKillua since its weird, no insults to those who do. So there's no IMPLIED pairings in Hunter x Hunter. _

"blah" – regular speaking/English

"_blah_" – Japanese

'_blah_' – distant voice/inner person/inner creature

'blah' - thought

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Of Acquaintances & the Seeds of Suspicion**

* * *

The sun was up, showing the time to be around one in the afternoon. London, as busy as it has always been, was extremely crowded. It was more than enough to confuse two foreigners.

"_Ne, taichou! Do you think we'll be able to find this 'Leaky Cauldron'? We've been walking for over an hour since we left the airport._" Matsumoto Rangiku complained. The airport they had left was cool from the air conditioning, which satisfied them both, but London was crowded with people and the sticky heat.

"_Could you stop complaining? It's causing other humans to stare at us. The way you're wailing is making me sound like a child that did something wrong to his parents. I do NOT want people to start thinking like that!_" Hitsugaya hissed back.

A couple of shoppers stared in that direction. It wasn't everyday when you see a boy about four feet and a half with white hair poking out of a dark blue sports hat and a woman that was about a head taller with really big and distraction, don't forget that, cleavages, speaking some foreign language.

"_It's not like we're Zaraki and Kusajishi-fukutaichou! Just look for a bunch of tiny amounts of reiatsu hanging around a shabby place._" He continued to say to Matsumoto.

They, or actually he, found the direction of the place called 'Leaky Cauldron'. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub sandwiched between a big bookstore and a record shop. The pub went unnoticed by the 'normal' people.

They squeezed past the mob of shoppers and entered the pub where tiny flecks of reiatsu gathered. Once inside, Hitsugaya took off the ridiculous hat that he was forced to wear, revealing his white hair and Matsumoto 'fixed' her shirt.

'_I guess this is the place._' Their first thought of the place was someplace that sounds leaky, the way the name suggested. They weren't surprised when it did. No offense to the Leaky Cauldron but Hitsugaya thought it was worse than the bars that he had to drag Matsumoto out of. He tried avoiding those places in the first place but his fukutaichou keeps dragging him back there to fetch her.

There was a bunch of wizards and witches sitting around the pub. Some of them looked up when they saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. They got some weird looks especially at the hair and assets. A stooping figure appeared through a door behind the bar, carrying a lantern.

He was an old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut, who caught their attention, when he waved to them. "I'm assuming that you are Mister Toushirou Hitsugaya and Miss Rangiku Matsumoto? Albus Dumbledore is waiting for you."

He led them to a narrow passage and into a small private parlor. It was the very same one that Fudge used when he was talking to Harry Potter.

The shinigami(s) were deep in their thoughts that they bumped into their guide's back. The older of the two shinigami was thinking about all the wonderful things that she would soon see. While the higher rank of the two was concentrating on ignoring his headache that hadn't fade away yet.

Both of them were startled when they bumped into the man's back. The bartender knocked on the door ahead of them three times.

"Come in." The door opened and the man gestured for the two to enter the private parlor.

"Thank you, Tom." The man in the room said again. Tom left the parlor, leaving privacy for the three.

An old looking man stood behind a desk. He was tall, thin and his age was old enough to surpass Hitsugaya's but not Matsumoto's age. He had a silver beard and hair that reached down to his waist. His blue eyes were bright and sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles that gave off this eerie feeling. His nose was very long and crooked. This man was apparently Albus Dumbledore that Tom was supposed to lead them to. He wore the strangest clothes to them. It was like those bathrobes that humans wore except with purple.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and bowed with respect to the shinigami. He had been to Japan once or twice before on a few business trip.

"_My full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You may call me by Albus Dumbledore. I find my name too long anyway. I believe you are Hitsugaya Toushirou,_" Hitsugaya nodded, "_and you are Matsumoto Rangiku._" Matsumoto smiled, only to get disappointed when she didn't get her desired effect.

With a flick of his wand, he summoned a cup of butterbeer for himself, a cup of sake for Matsumoto and a cup of green tea for Hitsugaya. The two shinigami(s) took a chair in front of the Hogwarts headmaster.

"_Is there a reason why you are late?_" Albus questioned, hiding a small grin.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. They had spent over an hour learning how to use the train from the airport to London.

"_We had a hard time using the train._" Toushirou admitted at last. Matsumoto and Dumbledore chuckled at how embarrassed Hitsugaya looked when he said it.

"_We could have just used the senkaimon but our gigai(s) was having some trouble going through the gate. So we end up taking the airplane._" Rangiku giggled at the thought of what happened.

"_Isn't there suppose to be another group of people here?_" Hitsugaya asked. His fukutaichou looked at her taichou, with confused face.

"_Maa…They haven't arrived yet. They should be arriving anytime soon._" Matsumoto looked from Hitsugaya to Dumbledore.

"_What in the world are you talking about?_" Matsumoto exclaimed, wanting to know who 'they' are.

"_They're here. We'll continue this discussion later._" Hitsugaya said gloomily. He rubbed his forehead. Oh, kami-sama, how the day couldn't get any worse?

As right as Hitsugaya can be, their three person conversations turned into a six person one. The familiar sensation of a dimensional portal opening filled the room. Matsumoto was shocked at what appeared next to her while Hitsugaya was prepared with what was just about to happen.

At the empty space behind the three, a purple ark appeared and out stepped the 'they' that Dumbledore and Hitsugaya was talking about. Matsumoto had her mouth wide open, enough for a butterfly to fly in.

'They' were three people.

The oldest and the tallest had glasses and Asian features. He wore the Head Supervisor's uniform, a black and mostly white jacket with a cross over the left breast pocket side and a white hat squashed on his head.

The second tallest had bright red hair with a black patch over his right eye that made him look like a pirate, a headband over his head, and a red scarf tossed around his neck. His eyes reminded the shinigami(s) of an emerald color. He, like the older one, had a cross on the left side but his uniform for exorcists was black. He had a small hammer in a thing that held it.

The last of the arrivals was… well, shocking. The boy was about fifteen with gray-bluish eyes and the brightest white hair that Matsumoto had ever seen. Her taichou's hair was white like snow but this boy's hair was practically shining. He also wore the uniform that the red hair guy had with the exception of a glove covering his left hand. The weirdest thing about this one wasn't just the hair, but the scar that ran from the bottom to the top of his left eye ending with a star.

"Excuse us for interrupting and for being late. We got lost in our transportation." The Asian man said, scratching his head nervously. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto sweatdropped. Who would get lost in a portal? There was only one direction.

"There's no need to apologize. We weren't talking about anything important, weren't we, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Dumbledore, who switched back to English, eyed the tensai with a small, heart-warming smile.

Allen and Komui took their seats, which was conjured up by Dumbledore while Lavi was lying on the floor. The moment he saw Rangiku, he had another one of his 'Strike!' moments when he sees beautiful older woman. If only he knew how old Matsumoto was…

Allen nervously laughed. "Excuse Lavi's behavior. He does that sometimes." But Matsumoto didn't mind at all. In fact she was enjoying the reaction.

"I don't mind at all. I always get these kinds of expressions." Allen, Komui and Dumbledore face faulted.

It took a couple of minutes for Allen to get Lavi up. 'Lenalee is getting married!' only worked on Komui only. After a couple of phrases, Lavi sprinted up and was frantically looking around.

"Moyashi-chan! Where is he?" Lavi shouted before realizing that he was tricked by Allen, who was in his 'black' mode. "Allen! How could you do that to me? I nearly had a heart attack!" He stopped yelling when he finally noticed where he is. Quietly, he took his seat and made no sound after that.

Matsumoto was laughing behind her hand at the name 'moyashi'. Dumbledore and Hitsugaya may not have shown much laughter but still slightly smirked at the nickname. Of all the nicknames, it had to be 'beansprout'.

"Allen, what did you tell him?" Komui whispered to Allen behind his ear.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just told him that Bookman is looking for him for not doing the logs for a whole week." Allen's face held the evil grin. Behold the poker face!

Komui turned to Dumbledore. "I'll only be here for a few minutes. There are some issues that I still need to handle back at the…uh… 'school'."

Hitsugaya smirked. There is no 'school' that existed to train people to use exorcism against souls that were brought back from Soul Society except for Shinigami Academy. He narrowed his eyes. 'It's too bad that _he_ wouldn't be the same after this year.'

Toushirou snapped back into reality as he just remembered something. Another dimensional portal was forming and that one isn't going to be good.

"Two more people are coming." He told Dumbledore, who merely smiled. It wasn't what Hitsugaya expected but ignored it. Lavi, Allen, and Komui looked confused. There was no sound of footsteps coming closer. Secretly, Lavi was wondering what made the kid know how many people were coming when there was no sound of approaching people at all. Was this boy Japanese like a certain Yuu-chan?

Another memory resurfaced, causing him to almost panic. "_Matsumoto, repress your reiatsu NOW!_" He whispered urgently to her.

Allen and Komui were confused at the last outburst from the white-hair kid. However, Lavi, unlike the other two, knew more languages understood that it was Japanese. It was something like 'repress' and 'power'. The kid spoke to fast for him to hear it.

Just as Matsumoto did, the newcomers that her taichou mentioned appeared. Another portal that looked like a black hole minus the force of one, formed right next to Hitsugaya and when the arrivals come out, they almost squashed him if it wasn't for his quick reaction.

To Hitsugaya's dismay, the two young boys, that nearly squashed him, was taller than him.

A young boy about thirteen with black-greenish spiky hair was dusting off some imaginary dust bunnies. He had red-brownish eyes and was about ten centimeters taller than Hitsugaya.

The other boy had silver hair, soft as clouds, and dark purplish eyes. He was slightly taller than the boy with the spiky hair.

"Gon, are you alright?" The silver/white hair boy asked. Gon nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting the arrival's attention. "Excuse me, but are you two Misters Gon Freecs and Killua Zaoldyeck?"

The said boys nodded slowly as they both dusted their cloths from the dust bunnies. It wasn't everyday when you see a red head pirate-wannabe, a woman with _huge_ cleavages, an old geezer with a long beard, a crazy scientist, a white-hair British teen, and a really short white hair 'kid' that had annoying eyes.

"Now that everyone is here, we can finally get down to business." Dumbledore announced cheerfully.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. The one on my right is Toushirou Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya turned his head away from the crowd. "This lovely lady is Rangiku Matsumoto." She gave a big smile, unlike her companion, who gave them a cold shoulder.

Komui stood up from his chair. "I am the almighty 'professor' of these two students. You can call me 'Professor' Komui Lee." Komui gave off a mad scientist aura that had Allen and Lavi scoot away from him. If Komui had his Komurin Mini with him right now, it would amplify the effect a hundred times. "The red-head here is Lavi." Said boy esthetically waved at the others. "The other 'student' is Allen Walker." Allen smiled a smile that could melt even Hitsugaya's ice if he continued for eight months straight.

"I'm Gon Freecs and this is Killua Zaoldyeck." Gon introduced himself and his best friend. Killua just said, "Yo".

After the quick introductions, the old man (physically) began his explanation of what is going on for the sake of the soon-to-be-his students, Gon and Killua. "Hogwarts is school for young wizards and witched that are trained." He explained mostly to Killua and Gon, since Hitsugaya and Matsumoto already knew and Allen and Lavi just knew what half of it was.

"This year at Hogwarts, we are accepting three different schools that has gladly lend us two of their students. Mr. Walker and Mr. Lavi," Lavi snickered; he had no last name since he discarded it when he wanted to become a Bookman. It was weird hearing himself be called 'Mr. Lavi'. "are from the Exorcists Academy. Mr. Hitsugaya and Ms. Matsumoto are from Shinigami Academy from Japan. Mr. Freecs and Mr. Zaoldyeck are representatives from Hunters Academy."

The inner Allen, Lavi, Gon, Killua, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto all snickered. It wasn't everyday when they heard such a lame name for their school's cover. Allen, Lavi, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto all nodded in agreement while Gon and Killua looked confused, since when were they part of a school.

"Of course, most of you here was chosen by one of your 'teachers' otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me." The headmaster continued, coming to a small pause.

"Well, now I have to leave. I'll leave my precious students in your hands, Dumbledore! Tada, my Allen and Lavi!" 'Professor' Komui leaped into the ark like a ballerina, but only to miss calculate the direction and hit a wall. Allen and Lavi slapped their heads. Sure, Komui can be intelligent at times but today it wasn't.

Dumbledore looked at the magically clock on the wall. It was ten minutes past two in the afternoon. He was running late.

"I'll leave you six _young_ people," Inner Hitsugaya and Matsumoto snorted at the word 'young'. "together for today. Get to know each other and tomorrow you'll go shopping for your school supplies with a guide that will wait for you in the parlor for dinner."

Dumbledore dug into his pockets in his robes before finding a fat envelope and handed it to Gon. On top of the letter in blue neat cursive was 'To Gon'. With a pop he disappeared, causing all but the shinigami(s) to jump at least two feet.

Gon stared at the object he was handed. A steady trickle of nen slipped out of the nen like it was done in a hurry and didn't have enough time to conceal the presence. Looking up, he caught Killua's gaze and indicated that they should open it when no one was around. Killua nodded, getting the silent message.

Across from the parlor, the two tenth division shinigami glanced over at the small exchange among the two boys. Indeed it was odd to see two young, _living_ boys with an energy source similar yet different to of the shinigami's. It was foreign.

The fukutaichou of the tenth division looked worriedly at her taichou. It wasn't everyday when two boys that has potential to catch sight of shinigami. If they did mess up their mission, then…The only problem now is whether of not if Gon and Killua can see spirits. Moving around in shinigami form would be difficult.

She looked up…uh, down at the tensai. She could see he was actually itching to just call Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono to end this mission or give it to some other low ranking shinigami.

Hitsugaya glimpsed at the other two teenagers, Allen and Lavi. There weren't too many surprises from them yet. Luckily the only one was solved quickly. It gave quite a scare to his subordinate but for him, it wasn't.

Of course, Matsumoto wouldn't have known. It was explained after she was dismissed from the office of Yamamoto-soutaichou.

(FLASHBACK, at the briefing of the mission)

Hitsugaya faced the front, where the elderly soutaichou sat, as Matsumoto walked away and her reiatsu moved farther away. For a moment there, he almost thought that she wasn't going to leave the first division at all. He thought she was going to have another one of her 'eavesdropping' moments.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, some of the following information I would like you to not say a word to the other taichou(s) except myself, Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Urahara._" Hitsugaya straightened up at the sound of the serious tone of the voice. Normally he wouldn't be included with such secret information so he paid close attention.

"_Do you remember that mission you handled in the material world about over a century ago? This mission will involve those people. They might interfere with us or may just stay away from the school but I would like you to be prepared to handle these people if they do._"

Hitsugaya shuddered at the thoughts of the mission he had around the late nineteenth century. It was practically a nightmare that he, at that time, a third seat shinigami sent to end a war that has been going on for centuries and finally caught the dead's attention. NO shinigami could have done what he did.

"_I need you to prepare a list of items you might need to take care of them. Since they are from the past, make sure that you and Matsumoto-fukutaichou don't tell them anything about how their war ended._"

Toushirou felt a migraine coming. If these people from the past was to find out what happened, then the entire future, present, and past could potentially change. If they were to interfere with him, then he, being the person that single handedly finished the war, would be in deep trouble. Not only would the disruption of souls going back would continue, he wouldn't be taichou at all. Hitsugaya crunched up his eyebrows together in frustration.

"_There are two other things I need you to be on the lookout for._" If a person looked carefully, then one could see the disbelieving look in Hitsugaya's eyes. 'How much more do I have to be careful of? No doubt that the other taichou(s) dumped this on me.'

"A_s part of the deal to allow this mission to happen, the headmaster of Hogwarts wants you two to keep an eye on a boy named Harry Potter. He is said to get in trouble easily and has a murderer that is on the loose that wants to kill him._" Hitsugaya now confirmed that this was a plot against him from the other taichou(s). Not only does he need to investigate mysterious hollow sightings, protecting a school, and be caution of exorcists that could screw up the past, present, _and_ the future but now he has to baby-sit a boy that can't keep himself out of trouble. Has the world truly gone against him?

"_As you know Soul Society's main problem is Aizen Sousuke._" Hitsugaya's eyes turned hard. How was Aizen dragged into this? "_There have been no recent activities from him at all since Inoue was rescued. A resource had said that he's up to something about a heavenly guardian guarding the key hole to the King's dimension. Ukitake and Kyouraku are doing their best to look up this lead but no results so far. I need you to see if you can find any information about this from your side of the field._"

The tensai nearly hissed in pain. 'Shit. _That_ is getting worse.'

"_Before you can go, I give you and Matsumoto-fukutaichou permission to go to the material world to train on improving kidou. You'll need it for the mission. It's all in the mission files. You've got a week to train. Dismiss._"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Tom led the way out of the private parlor and up a wooden staircase. The even numbers were on one side while the other side held the odd numbered rooms.

"Room eight, ten, and twelve." He gestured toward the side with the even numbered rooms. Room eight, ten, and twelve were next to each other. "It's two to each room."

It was obvious of which room Hitsugaya choose. Hitsugaya, without hesitation, took the key to room ten with Matsumoto following behind. Three reasons why: One, it was the number ten. Two, it was in the middle of the room eight and twelve, making it easier to eavesdrop. Three, if anyone had trouble in either rooms, they could reach it faster instead of running across a whole room to reach the room that was a room away.

Allen and Lavi exchanged looks and took the key that was closest to the exit, namely the staircase.

Leaving no choice for the youngest people, the hunters grabbed the key to room twelve. Killua objected that they choose last, saying that it was either young people first or the old geezers, which Allen, Lavi, Rangiku, and Toushirou weren't.

Just as the three doors slammed close, a boy with green eyes and messy, jet black hair popped his head out to see what all the commotion was about. But when he looked out there were nothing there except Tom walking away and three doors across the hall closing. Shrugging the boy tucked his head back into his room.

* * *

-In Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's room-

With the door shut and no one that could interfere, not like London people would understand, Hitsugaya whipped out his cell phone from his pant's pocket. He dumped his luggage on a bed before dialing to the research division to lecture a certain person for almost exposing their identities for being late.

Matsumoto observed the room. There were two separate comfortable looking beds against two of the walls. The bed chosen by Toushirou was a light blue while hers was a bright orange. The beds looked so squishy compared to the futons. There was some highly polished oak furniture and a cheerfully crackling fire that she knew that Hitsugaya wouldn't enjoy. Sitting on a bed that wasn't taken by Hitsugaya, she listened as Hitsugaya was practically angered at how late Kurotsuchi-taichou was. If it was a second too late, then… she didn't want to see the consequences.

(FLASHBACK, their first meeting with Dumbledore)

When the purple ark appeared and Allen, Lavi, and Komui stumbled onto the carpet of the parlor, something strange happened that wasn't among the memories of the Black Order members.

Instead of a normal conversation, Allen's left eye activated. A monocle with its gear shifting appeared over the eye. All three stepped back in surprise that they would be attacked at the moment they arrived. Lavi reached for his hammer as Komui stepped behind Allen.

Dumbledore was slightly alarmed but allowed the shinigami representatives handled it. There was no need for him to interfere if his 'new' students knew what they were doing.

Komui was quite shocked and was thinking among the lines of 'why and how would any akuma know that they would be here?' When the 'souls' of the supposed akumas appeared above the bodies, Allen was shocked. In place of the sad and deteriorating souls was something he didn't expect. To his shock, the souls looked normal like any other normal person without a black kimono and hakama. Annoyed, for the small boy and confused, for the woman.

To the three arrivals' confusion, the white haired kid sighed as a ringing noise pierced through the tense moment. They watched as he pulled out a cell phone?

It alarmed them even more when the kid started to yell at the person on the other side of the line. Allen felt sorry for the person receiving the yelling but something confused him. What is going on with the akuma? Weren't they supposed to be what he sees almost everyday? What makes these two different?

Lavi watched as the hot woman leaned against her chair, looking troubled. The insane speed of rapid Japanese from the boy's conservation was just too fast for him to comprehend what was said. He caught a few phrases like 'late', 'faux', 'replacement', and the most puzzling yet was 'exorcists'. He bet that even Kanda Yuu wouldn't be able to get the whole thing.

Komui was well… just confused. Never had he experience this kind of thing before.

A snap of a cell phone being closed took them all away from their questions. The boy dug around in his bag for a while before producing a toy thingy. The threesome stepped back when the boy walked towards them. The last thing they saw was a bunch of pink smoke and a dragon coming down on them.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as the three collapsed. "That was a kikanshinki, a memory replacement device that we use to replace a memory about a certain event. This one would just erase what just happened." From the look on the headmaster's face, Hitsugaya added, "It won't hurt them."

"I never said that I was worried. I had full confident that you would sort this out." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

A black vertex appeared besides them and a identical Matusmoto and Hitsugaya body slipped out. "_Geez, they must be too lazy to actually ask Urahara to send it._"

Both shinigami wiggled out of their gigai and toss it into the black vertex that waited patiently. It gave quite a shock to Dumbledore when he saw double but regained himself for he might see stranger things.

Hitsugaya, who caught the look, explained. "Our gigai, faux bodies, couldn't fool the boy's eye so we had one made especially made to withstand the curse. Also, this one won't limit our physical strength as much as the previous one. If the boy is to go to the same school, then his curse would activate every time we come near. It's better if he doesn't see us at all; otherwise it'll cause problems for all of us."

"So how long would they be out?" Dumbledore asked just as Matsumoto got into her new and improved gigai.

"They'll be out for about and hour or so." Matusmoto took her seat again and poured the three of them some tea.

Dumbledore, unfazed at wasting a precious hour, produced a tray of biscuits and continued to explain the necessary things.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"_Taichou!_" snapping Hitsugaya out of his talk with the creepy scientist as Matsumoto walked over. "_Are you going to tell them about the unexpected kids, Gon and Killua?_"

'_Gon and Killua? I demand that you tell me what in the world is this 'Gon' and 'Killua'?_'

Matsumoto winced since the twelfth division taichou screeches could be heard from the small device known as a cell phone.

"_Nani mo nai_. _It is nothing that you should worry about. They can be handed with. Bye._" Hitsugaya hanged up before Mayuri could retort.

"_Matsumoto, they won't serve as a problem as long as we repress our reiatsu. Just don't slip up. You know what happens when the old man (referring to Kurotsuchi) finds some 'new' specimen of some sort._" Matsumoto could just see the actions happening.

"_But taichou! If they see us by accident, it's going to cause a lot of problems for our mission. Those boys could use shikai if they combined their powers._" Rangiku saw a frown appear on his calm features.

"_If they chose to be a problem then I will handle it. Just remember to be careful around them. I'm going out for a bit._" Hitsugaya left the room in haste, leaving Matsumoto in her own devices.

Toushirou sighed. The room was too warm for his own good and Hyourinmaru's.

* * *

-In Allen's and Lavi's Room-

Inside of the exorcists' room, it looked similar to of the shinigami(s)' room except instead of two separate beds, there was a bunk bed tucked away in the right corner.

"I claim the top bunk!" Lavi screamed as he climbed on top of the claimed bed to prove that it is now Lavi's domain. If Bookman had came with them, which Lavi thanked Kami-sama for him to not to, he, wouldn't be sitting the top bed now.

"Moyashi-chan, isn't it weird to see two other white hair kids other than you?" Lavi asked as he slipped a more comfortable red sweater over his head, getting rid of the exorcist uniform, which lay forgotten under his blankets. Allen wore, instead of his usual clothes which Komui insisted that he would look too formal, a pair of blue jeans and gray tee shirt.

"Don't you think that you, Toushiro, and Killua could be the great three musketeers?" Allen sweatdropped. Where did Lavi get these ideas?

"But then I thought that Rangiku was quite attracting. How could Toushirou even get next to her? I've melt before I reach within range but I guess Toushirou does remember me of a little ice cube." Lavi continued to rant while Allen tried to imagine Toushirou, Killua, and himself as the three musketeers.

Lavi leapt off the top bed. "Wanna explore the new London?" Allen shook head.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. I spent the whole night arguing with Kanda." Lavi nodded his head. It was understandable that anyone would be tired after having a shouting match with Yuu-chan.

A muffled reply from under the covers told Lavi not to worry about Allen's appetite. As the soon-to-be Bookman left the room he remembered something. "Good luck finding food!"

Allen groaned. Where in the world would he find food that would fill his stomach _and_ his innocence? The troubled teen gripped his pillow tighter over his head and closed his eyes. But the black sight and the busy London's –as it has always been- noise did not make a good place to sleep at all.

There was a humongous, hungry growl that escaped from his stomach.

'Might as well silent my stomach before sleeping.' Allen thought as he decided for a snack. 'A _small_ snack won't hurt anyone, right?'

* * *

-In Gon's and Killua's Room-

Their room looked almost identical to Allen's and Lavi's with the exception of an extra window. Instead of talking, they watched Chillua pace around the room looking for a comfortable place to sleep and intentionally entertain the hunters. Their eyes moved side to side, left to right, following the cat's every movement with a dull expression.

They had no idea what had happened when they fell through the cave floor and where they were until they read the letter directed to Gon. He had opened it with such speed that the letter's envelope looked almost shredded. Killua had peered over the boy's shoulder in order to read the contents of the paper. 'Gon, when you are reading this letter, you might be wondering again where I am. That will not be answered in this letter. However if you return a favor to Albus Dumbledore then you might receive a hint to find me. To return back to our world, I advised you to only this when you are absolutely sure. Just pour a whole amount of concentrated nen into any hole and jump in. Fill it up to the top though. In the envelope is some money in this world that I have left you. Have a nice year.' The moment they had finish reading it the words erased itself just like the tape so they couldn't do anything about it. The letter ripped itself into a trillion pieces, making it unrecognizable.

The thought of staying here in this world for one whole year stayed in their minds.

"Killua-" Gon started but Killua beat him to it.

"No need to ask. I'm staying here with you. Besides it sounds fun if you don't count the homework. Don't bother saying thanks."

"Okay then. What do you want to do now? We have until tomorrow to do whatever we want."

Just in cue, the redhead popped his head in. "Hi. We've got two hours before dinner starts. I was thinking about exploring London but my friend was feeling up to it. So do you want to come with me?" Lavi gave a innocent puppy look.

"We were about to go anyway. But we've got no money to get some snacks." Gon's stomach just had to announce itself with a hungry growling, making him blush a bright red. It reminded Lavi of the way Allen's stomach would go after a battle. True, money in this world was different in this world so the two hunters were considered penniless.

"Well, it just happens that I'm broke too."Lavi, Gon and Killua all started laughing like maniacs when Lavi's stomach too went embarrassing himself. It even attracted someone else's attention.

Peering over Lavi's head was the woman known as Rangiku Matsumoto. "I heard some stomachs going off like crazy and some ridiculous laughing so I decided to check it out. It was getting lonely in my room so why don't we all go shopping and silence those stomachs!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that short guy? Wasn't he with you?"

"Oh. He just went out somewhere. Thought the room was too noisy and needed some fresh air." The boys sweatdropped. "I've got some small spare 'change'. Let's go!" Without another word, she pushed them out of the room and onto the streets of London for food and shopping.

* * *

(Excuse my 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION' sign yesterday since I was running out of time. For those who read it earlier, I'm sorry since I wanted to post it up before the day was over and I rushed to finish what I could. So just continue reading after this and ignore what has been said.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen had found a nice place to take a short nap until dinner was served. It took a while to find it but the time wasted was worth it. It was far enough from the noisy city but not too far. The smooth grass was perfect for napping on. The sun had begun setting at that time.

The cursed exorcist found someone already lying near the spot he found. It was the short boy with white spiky hair with blue-green eyes. The eyes showed a strange feeling and coldness that no child, that Allen has ever met, should have.

Allen knelt down beside Toushirou and sat besides the boy while staring at the setting sun.

"Enjoying the sunset?"

Toushirou opened up one sleepy eye, revealing a calm blue-green eye. "_Took you long enough to come._"

Allen just stared, not knowing what to answer at the foreign language. 'Where is Lavi when you need him?'

He didn't get a chance to answer when Toushirou sat up, shifting to a better sitting position. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." However, deep in his thoughts, Hitsugaya nearly slipped up. He shook his head, trying to straighten up his flattened hair and to get rid of the already forgotten dream.

"Eh… Toushirou, right?" Allen didn't want another person like Kanda yelling at him for using his first name.

"It's Hitsugaya-ta-" Toushirou bit his tongue. He, out of reflexes, nearly said 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. "I'd prefer Hitsugaya over my first name. Don't bother saying 'Toushirou' because I might as snap at you."

Allen sweatdropped. 'Why does he meet people that are like Kanda that doesn't like being called by their first name? Was it something he did?'

Hitsugaya noticed the expression and quickly added, "It's not that I have a grudge against you. It's just a habit I've got. Don't mind calling Matsumoto by her first name. She'll just insist that you're making her sound old."

Allen sighed in relief that no one held a grudge against him besides Kanda.

"You better head back now. It's getting dark." The setting sun was giving out its last sun rays, ending the day. Night was when most dangers would appear especially akumas or hollows.

Allen stood up, dusting off some imaginary ants and loose grass blades. "Are you coming?" Just for a moment, he thought he saw hesitation in Toushirou's eyes. Not a second later, Allen noticed the tenseness in those very eyes that soon darted around, looking for something.

The familiar feeling of Mana's curse activating nearly caused him to jump in alarm that Toushirou might see it. He quickly turned in another direction to hide the sight of the shifting gears and spotted a swarm of akuma too big for him to handle alone.

Timcanpy, the golden golem, flew out from Allen's pocket. "Tim, I need you to warn Lavi." He threw the golem as hard as he could with his right hand towards the direction the Leaky Cauldron would be in so that Timcanpy would fly faster.

Allen turned to face Toushirou but what he saw wasn't him. All he saw was a trail of dust heading towards the setting sun, where the akumas were coming from.

"Damn. Is he trying to get himself killed?"

* * *

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Lavi with the others was filling their stomachs with the snacks that they brought using Rangiku's almost endless supply of money at the shabby pub.

Everyone besides the only female was thinking among the same thought. 'Rangiku's supply of 'some small spare change' is… not small at all. How much would her actually amount be compared to her, as she says, spare change?'

"Thanks for buying us snacks, Rangiku. We were starving!" Gon thanked Matsumoto, since he was always polite and weird at some times even when Rangiku insisted that she doesn't mind. Killua and Lavi nodded in agreement. Gon and Killua hadn't eaten since they set out to find the cave that led them here.

"Like I said, it was my treat. It didn't take much out of my money." Matsumoto took a sip of her… uh, sake that was disguised as a… regular soda can.

An up tune ring tone somewhere on Matsumoto caused her to stop drinking from the suppose 'coke'. Taking out a purple cell phone, she flipped it open to answer the incoming call.

After a couple of quick nods, Matsumoto hanged up. From Killua's view, the phone call triggered a troubled look on Rangiku's untroubled features.

"Something came up. Tell our guide that I'll be back later." Without any word, she ran out of the Leaky Cauldron in a hurry.

Both of the hunters were left confused at what just happened. Lavi however was busy comforting his ear. Timcanpy, who had finally arrived when the door was opened by Rangiku, attacked the bookman junior's ear to get his attention.

"Ow! Tim!" He cuddled the golem into his hands to prevent others from seeing it. Who knows what they might do to Tim?

Timcanpy opened in its mouth (if it had one) and showed the projection of the incoming horde of akuma. Lavi's only visible eye widened.

"Gon, Killua, something came up. So tell the mystery guy I'll be going for a while too." And like the previous person, Lavi left in a flash leaving Gon and Killua to themselves.

"You've got to be kidding me. Gon, let's go follow them. I think something big is going on." Soon the occupied table was left empty except for some candy wrappers and a soda can of sake.

* * *

Gon and Killua soon found themselves going in the direction of the setting sun. A couple miles from the noisy city where it was calm in about a twenty minute dash was when they stopped.

The scene played in front of them wasn't fitting with the graceful environment. Up in the skies were monsters that both had never seen before. Those monsters ranged from big, round balls, to human-like monsters. There were at least fifty of them from what Killua could see. They didn't get much of a chance to see how the others were doing when two of the round creatures came shooting at them with their guns.

It wasn't long until Gon and Killua learned not to get touch by the bullets thanks to a pigeon that was stupid enough to stay and get shot. Numerous black stars covered the bird before it turned to dust.

The weirdest thing that the hunters saw when they had a chance was the choice of weapons that Lavi -they found him as he ran towards the monsters-, Allen –he was spotted easily thanks to his white hair-, Rangiku –her orange hair stood out from all the dust and dull color-, and Toushirou –the hardest person to find since he was far away- choose.

Lavi's weapon had a strange taste in it. Of all the things, it had to be a hammer. But it wasn't just any hammer. To their amazement, with a simple demand it grows, shrinks, or extends. In a few times, they even saw a few special attacks involving some elements like fire.

Allen's was quite unique. He was draped with a long, white, ectoplasmic cowl, fitted with a masquerade-style mask. His left arm turned into a slender, black arm fitted with silver, crown-shaped braces and rings, as well as razor-sharp talons, while his right arm and hand are encased in a sleeve and glove of the same ectoplasmic material as the cowl.

Their own source of attacking was similar to Toushirou's and Matsumoto's except for a few concepts. Gon had a set of attacks. One of them was an extremely powerful punch, used for close-range attacks. The second one was a medium range attack where he uses his two fingers like scissors. The last of the set is a long ranged attack that fires a projectile of energy. Killua's attack was used less often than Gon's. Usually it was a couple of killing moves with his bare hands but when his attacks had no effect on them, he uses his electricity attacks, his heavy-weighted yo-yos, or a combination of both.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto was well… weren't really happy with their choice of weaponry. At this time of the battle, Hyourinmaru or Haineko would have wiped out more than half of the battle field already, but that didn't happen today. Part of their mission did involve in not using their zanpakutous unless it was necessary. Also, Kurotsuchi was in charge of finding a way to disguise their zanpakutous to make it easier to carry them around at the school. Who would want to stick a katana that was almost their height in a trunk? It wouldn't even fit! So now the two were stuck using kidou, aka hadou and bakudou.

A distance away from the others, Hitsugaya was getting annoyed by the upper level akumas. Not only do they talk to much about how tasty he looks, which he gets a lot from hollows –not like he needs anymore- and how foolish a kid would try to defeat the 'more' stronger one. At least akumas have no choice where as hollows are just plain dumb to provoke him.

The tenth division taichou glanced around. Matsumoto was backing up the others just in case they do need back up. Killua and Gon were fighting with their weird energy source. He made a note to self to question those two about it. Allen and Lavi looked like they're doing fine especially Allen.

The boy genius whipped his head in the direction of a stronger akuma than all the level three here combined. He felt the familiar tingle of fear. The last time he faced one, he spent his whole day being treated by Unohana-taichou. 'There's nothing to be worried about. That was before you became a taichou.' Hitsugaya reassured himself.

The small child-like akuma giggled, full of excitement. "It seems like I found a good opponent."

"Don't be so sure." Toushirou began chanting a binding spell. "_Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a pinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudou! Rokujyuuichi, rikujoukourou!_" A six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into its target's midsection, holding the level four in place.

Hitsugaya winced. The bakudou turned out to be a tad bit stronger than a century ago. Actaully he should have done something in the fourties or the early fifties. It looked like the akuma is suffocating.

Pushing some of his reiatsu under his feet, he jumped up to face the child-like akuma. His height was taller than the last time he encountered one so he was just able to see eye-to-eye to the soon-to-be messenger.

"I need you to send a message to one of your Noahs." The akuma scoffed. Why would it (A/N: I'm not sure if level four akumas even know their own gender anymore) do something for a mere child in the future that SHOULDN'T know anything about akuma or Noahs? Unless this child was an exorcist, then there was no way for him to even dare attack a high leveled akuma like itself.

"What makes you think I would do that?"

Hitsugaya glared at the trapped akuma and said coldy,"Unless you want to be blown to pieces then I suggest you do as I say. Besides, I doubt you wouldn't want to miss this."

It started laughing. "Why would a mere child like you know something that I would be glad to know about?" But the cherubic akuma abortly stop laughing when Hitsugaya walked up the its ear.

A few seconds of whisper and the akuma was really shocked. Was this kid on their side or the exorcists' side?

Hitsugaya released the bakudou. The akuma, with no choice, fled from the scene to find _her_.

Toushirou let out the breath he was holding. Luckily he managed to convince it. He glanced around to make sure no one was near enough to see the encounter.

Once again he looked around. The reiatsu of one of the traitors that betrayed his fukutaichou and nearl killed Hinamori leaned against him with a hand over his shoulders. The shinigami other than Hitsugaya and Ukitake that has silver hair with slitted eyes like a fox.

Ichimaru Gin waved his hands in front of Toushirou. "_Yo, Jyuu-bantai taichou._"

"_Ichimaru! Teme! What are you doing here? Unhand me!_" Hitsugaya leaped back once he was released. He was starting to regret leaving Hyourinmaru in the hands of a crazy shinigami/scientist.

"_Tsk. Tsk. I just dropped by to see how Rangiku-san was doing but I've got a message._" The traitor shunpo-ed over and whispered, "_The heavenly guardian is about to wake up from his late sleep._"

The little taichou's reiatsu flared, causing Gin to avoid being frozen. It left a crater of ice and snow below. Even without Hyourinmaru at his side, he learned to use some of his powers at will but it was going to cost a lot of energy.

"_Oh, so you want to fight without your dear little Hyourinmaru, arent ya?_" Ichimaru teased. This time instead of backing off he walked into a garganta that opened up beside him.

Hitsugaya held back, breathing a bit heavier. But he wasn't ready for the level four that took its chance to take down the arrogant brat.

"S_hit. My gigai's already damaged on the first day._" A deep cut appeared on his right shoulder, causing it to bleed freely as it pleased. The level four giggled with a high pitch that nearly caused Toushirou to yell at it to shut up. The flare he used on Ichimaru slowed him down enough for the level four to take advantage of it.

'Damn it. Did he appear on purpose when he knew it was coming?' Toushirou swear silently as his vision grew darker from his headache earlier.

'_Toushirou!_' The distant rough voice of Hyourinmaur echoed through his mind.

Pain shocked through his head as a few memories escaped from a hidden space somewhere in his mind. He fell on his knees gasping. 'Not another one of those relapses.' He blacked out soon after.

But not before he felt ice overcoming the remaining akumas. He could feel the distant Matsumoto frantically running for cover while dragging Allen and Lavi.

He smirked. 'It's a good thing she remembers.' The darkness overtook him and somewhere in his mind he felt Hyourinmaru trying to reach him before it was too late.

* * *

About a couple of hundred miles away in the Noahs' mansion, the level four 'messenger' arrived at the Noah's temporary mansion that they 'borrowed' from a random level two akuma.

A certain Noah of Dreams was playing with her exorcist dolls, which looked life-like, when the childish akuma came bursting in.

"Noah-sama!"

Without looking up from her dolls, she asked, "What? Don't you see that I'm busy with them?" She gestured to the dolls.

"A white haired-" Road interrupted.

"Is it Allen?"

"No. It's another one."

'Now, who was the other person with white hair? Nope. Doesn't ring a bell unless it's an old guy.'

"The kid's quite short, around your height, but he's extremely powerful."

"Did he have a high synchronization rate with his innocence?" There was no way that Road knew that this particular boy had no innocence at all.

"He's actually a human…" Road conked the akuma on its head with a hammer that belonged to the Cross doll.

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"The human-" "Human?" "-requested a meeting with you." The Noah looked away from her dolls, surprised that a human would want to meet her.

"But I thought that no human in this century should remember about the Akuma War." Walking up closer to the messenger, she demanded to know more. "What else did he say?"

"He said," the akuma fiddled with its one pink strand of hair while trying to imitate the way the brat speaks. "that he knows something about a new Noah. He'll find you so you don't need to look for him."

Road Camelot stood up from her spot and dusted the pretend dust bunnies off of her school uniform. She demanded of the level four akuma. "Well I'm going to find him first. Go draw me a picture of the guy."_

* * *

End of Chapter Two_

**A/N:** Thanks to people that bother to send a review and a smaller thanks to those who actually read it. Sorry if I have any OOC-ness. I'm not used to writing so many characters at once especially with some new developments. The side-story won't come out until after June 7 (Killua's Birthday) since chapter two was so long. But don't worry; chapter 3 will still come out as soon as I finish writing it and its going to be a bit longer than chapter two and chapter one combined. Chapter 2 and 3 for the side story won't be out until sometime after June 10. School's been busier especially with graduation. Two projects and finals are coming up so I have to study-not like my grades are horrible-.

**Next Chapter: Of Explanations & Diagon Alley**


	3. OfIcyColdIncidents&MysteriousClassmates

**Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami(s) **

**Summary:** A bunch of mysterious things are going on and they're all happening in one place. Hogwarts. This takes place in the third year of Harry Potter, after the Noahs' ark arc, after the Chimera Ant arc, and after Hitsugaya and Matsumoto leaves the human world with the others, which is after the Arrancar arc and this is semi-AU. Allen, Lavi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto goes through a year in Hogwarts while surviving through Hollows, Arrancar(s), Akuma(s), Noahs, dementors, nosy children (aka the nosy trio) and classes (and if you're Hitsugaya, its paperwork and training). This fanfic is about Hitsugaya and Allen mainly, but Killua plays an important part in the first half of the year. And if anyone is wondering, the Noahs are going to make their appearance somewhere around chapter nine (I'm definitely sure since I've planned out about ten chapters but I'm just too busy and lazy to type them) but I'm still not sure whether there should be any other Noahs anytime soon other than the one that showed up._

* * *

Disclaimer and __**THE BOLD IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE**__: _

_Disclaimer: digifreak51794 does not own Bleach, D. Gray Man, Hunter x Hunter, or Harry Potter. If she did then there would be more interesting stuff going around Hitsugaya, Killua, and Allen (but it's not like he has enough attention already)._

_digifreak51794: I AM NOT DEAD! I was just taking a tiny (or not so tiny) break but the chapters I promised will come out before the next deadline date I set for myself. On a happier thought, I'm still beating myself up for passing the entire deadline dates I set for myself. So now my plan is to just update once a month along with the chapter of my other fanfic that I'm starting called 'Sealed'. I should really get a vacation! It's winter break, KAMI-SAMA! WHY IS KAMI-SAMA SO MEAN!?!?! WHY IS MY AMERICAN LIT TEACHER BEING SO EVIL?!?!? *faints from exhaustion* *gets back up* __**Oh, and I'm looking for a Naruto expert to help me with something since I personally did not watch the whole thing except for the Shippuden parts, my sister isn't as smart as she thinks she is, and my best friend, who did watch Naruto, isn't helping me as much as I thought she could.**__ *faints back on the ground*_

"blah" – regular speaking/English

"_blah_" – Japanese

'_blah_' – distant voice/inner person/inner creature

'blah' - thought

**Of Icy Cold Incidents & Mysterious Classmates**

* * *

On the other side of Earth, Urahara Kisuke was literally stalking his monitor of his mighty machine. (A/N: It really reminds me of how my best friend does it to certain websites) That machine had its eyes currently set on one destination.

London.

It wasn't like he, the former twelfth division taichou, was stalking London. He was just keeping an eye on a certain shortie that he promised he would.

At least he had something important to do unlike a certain 'ruler' of Hueco Mundo. Aizen Sousuke, one of the three traitors, was, as some might say, merely taking a break. A long one to be exact.

It has been nearly a year since the planned battle was held back. Why? No one in Soul Society, of course, knew why they had to wait for Aizen to strike first. They did look stupid and dumb when they get a message that plainly stated that the battle is off until further notice from the confused rescue group that went after Inoue Orihime. They, as in Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu, Kusajishi Yachiru, Isane Kotetsu, and Kurotsuchi Nemu, were simply let free to deliver that insane message.

There was the occasionally attacks from the Espada and Arrancar just to keep the shinigami(s) on their toes and to remind them that they are still here and could still cause threats even if the major battle hasn't occurred yet.

Everyone was hard at work, trying to get stronger but most of the time they spent their afternoons making up possibilities of why the war was postponed. But that had nothing to do with Kurosaki and his friends.

Urahara sipped his cup of green tea. He stared up at the monitor and glanced at Ichigo. The orange-head was still talking to Zangetsu.

Sip. Stare. Glance.

Sip. Stare. Glance.

Sip. Stare. Glance.

"Oi, Urahara. Would you stop doing that?" Kurosaki got up from his mediating spot and got into his body. He headed for the direction Urahara was in.

"Doing what?" The two word reply came back at the scowling teenager.

"You've been staring at your screen for the last hour for at least fifty times. I'm beginning to think that you're stalking someone." What Ichigo said was true. Urahara had been staring at the monitor for the last hour for sixty-six times.

Urahara made an excuse for his behavior. "It gives me something to do while I wait for you to finish chatting with Zangetsu."

"There's nothing interesting about what you're doing." Kurosaki argued back.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing. Besides I promised someone I had to do this." The scientist explained while he stirred his cup of green tea.

"Oh! So you're stalking someone! Getaboushi(2) is a stalker!" Ichigo yelled (A/N: I nearly put screamed but that sounds a bit girlish for him).

"I'm not stalking. I'm just watching out for him." A beeping from the monitor announced that something was happening as though on cue.

(A/N: I'm beginning to question why I bother typing such long chapters when I can't even type faster than probably more than half the people in . I think I'm going CRAZY!)

"Come on, I'll show you what I mean. Nova!" The summoned kaizou konpaku appeared, grabbed the pair's wrists and disappeared.

* * *

(At The Time When Hitsugaya Collapsed, Other People's Views)

The moment Matsumoto felt the familiar chilly air that she feels when she wasn't doing paperwork and the sudden pulsing of her taichou's reiatsu, she started to panic. Just a little.

There were times when the sharp increase of her taichou's reiatsu meant he's pissed off or in battle with a worthy opponent. During her years serving under him, an intense cold that lacked its 'warmth' usually meant that he's really pissed off and is going against a strong opponent, most likely a taichou-level one.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Killua and Gon saw a flaring icy blue nen coming from someone that was most likely to even rival Netero. Who it belonged, they had no idea. Soon enough they all soon was able to see their breaths.

Allen and Lavi, who had no idea that someone powerful was close by, had started to worry. It was the middle of summer. It should be and sunny not the opposite way around. Was something going on? The exorcist duo became even more worried when they heard Rangiku to tell them to run. Yes, they could imagine her yell, but the thought that she had a voice that was even more demanding than General Winters was quite shocking.

Matsumoto froze when she realized what she should have been doing since the flare of reiatsu.

'Run like hell was loose if I ever do that again. Don't stop until you're at least four miles from where you stand.' Hitsugaya told her a couple of days ago. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she didn't run at all.

Gon and Killua were already running before Rangiku told them to run. The unidentified icy blue nen was expanding at an impossible rate. Ice had started to spread its way over the unfortunate akuma(s) that got caught, catching the attention of the red head and the cursed boy.

Matsumoto took this opportunity to drag them away in a couple of shunpo. 'If they're not going to get a move on, might as well drag them. Hm. Those two kids seem to be doing fine. Is it because they have something similar to reiatsu? Taichou never did explain why we had to hide our reiatsu from them and what's with their reiatsu.'

Lavi pondered as Matsumoto's strong grip was tighten on his collar. His innocence had no reaction therefore, Rangiku held no innocence yet she was able to take down akuma after akuma and run about the same pace as Lenalee with her Black Boots. Was it even possible to have any innocence in the future? But it was obvious that the war had ended. Since he had arrived in the future, he has been itching to find out what happened in the Akuma War. However, before Lavi and Allen left, Bookman had told him not to look up any incidents about the Akuma War otherwise something could terribly go wrong.

(FLASHBACK, before they left to the future)

Bookman pulled Lavi aside when the soon to be Bookman walked out of Komui's office to an isolated room.

"Lavi, when you go to that mission later, no matter how curious you may be, do NOT search for any information about the war."

"Why? It could help us end the war." Lavi received a high kick for saying that.

"Baka. I don't know why I have such an apprentice. By taking information from the future you could drastically change the future that was going to happen and the results will be different. You should know from the logs of what happen when you mess with time."

Lavi pouted. "Fine. I won't mess with the future. But it won't be my fault if it decides to pop in front of my face and starts babbling itsielf to me. See ya, jiji."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

From what Allen has told him, the akuma(s) that Rangiku, Killua, and Gon had attacked, had not reacted the way it does when akuma(s) are destroyed by anything but the innocence. Allen could have sworn that whatever Rangiku took down ended up a bit happier than when the innocence took them down and that Toushirou might also have the same effect. Gon's and Killua's attacks were pretty much the same effect as the exorcists had. Though those two seem weaker in terms of attacks, they did take down a good number of akuma(s). Other than that, it seems like all the 'transfers' could take down an akuma or two.

They reached the outskirts of London, barely touching the city bounds. From the distance, it was almost like a whole mini war broke out on ice. Akuma(s) were stuck on ice. (A/N: I can't help it but think about those 'Disney on Ice' but as 'Demons on Ice'…)

The once dry field was now a snowy one. Ice layered the ground and the air was cold and ice particles were still floating around. It looked like a really peacefully winter scene.

Matsumoto silently thanked herself for remembering the incident where something like this had happen before. If it wasn't for that, the people standing next to her might not even be here. They'll probably be ice cubes.

"Where's Toushirou?" Allen asked, breaking through Rangiku's thoughts and nearly causing to her to jump out of her gigai if that was possible. 'They can't look for him now.'

"Do you think he's still in there?" Gon gestured toward the snowing scenery behind them.

"I'm going to look for him." Allen declared. There was no way was he going to leave a friend or anyone he had just met for less than an hour in a icy death trap. He was about to run off toward the battlefield but a warm hand held him back.

No not one. It was two hands that held him back. Lavi's and Rangiku's.

"I'm pretty sure that Toushirou would be able to escape. He wouldn't have fought those creatures and not be able to escape from this. I doubt he won't be able to escape especially since he's from the school as me and considered a genius. He'll come out okay."

"Yah, what Rangiku said. Allen, even if we agreed to help you, we have to get rid of this ice first. The fog isn't going to help us find anyone in there. We'll probably get frozen before we even go ten feet into this. I'll try hi-ban on this."

Lavi took his black hammer raised it, and slammed it down onto a fire kanji that appeared around his hammer in the air. A dragon of fire made its way toward the ice and snow but it dispersed the moment it touched the fog.

Gon, Killua, and Rangiku looked surprised when the fire dragon came out of the hammer. To the hunters, it looked like a bright red nen coming from the user to the hammer. In Rangiku's point of view, it also showed a bright red reiatsu color.

What worried her wasn't the dragon made of fire but of her taichou. He was still in there, unlike what the others think that he had made it out of the ice and snow safely. HE was the main reason it happened. If they are still planning to get in the icy dome when the fog clears, the chances of them making was still thin. The ice was still taking over anything that wasn't covered by ice so when they step on the ice, they'll become ice cubes just like those creatures. 'What were those creatures? Taichou just said that we have to destroy them but not what those things were. They acted and had a few similarities like the darkened reiatsu but they were nothing like hollows.' The moment at hand also meant that if she was to join them, then the only distance they could cover is less than eight feet with her limit off and using her all. The only option left was for some taichou level shinigami or hollow (most likely the Espada) to come along and find Hitsugaya to get him out of his current state. 'It better be Urahara.'

"B-But how? This is no ordinary ice."

"No ordinary ice indeed." A new voice said. To Matsumoto, she felt like she just jinxed her words when she said that hopefully someone like Urahara comes.

Standing behind them was three tall males. One was about the teenage age with orange hair and a permanent scowl on his face. A middle aged red head with a hoodie that can hide his face with a simple zip stood between the two men. The last man was a bit older than the other two with a striped bucket hat, a simple traditional Japanese haori and kimono, a cane, and wore a pair of geta.

"Yo, Rangiku-san. I see you're having some trouble. I'll deal with it." The bucket hat said.

"Uh, excuse me but who are you?" Gon questioned. What were the chances of a old geezer that Rangiku happens to know pops out of nowhere and offered to help them with the situation of the ice.

"Hm… Good point since you'll see me pop in and out during the school year checking my 'students' to see if they need any help to adjust to the wizarding world. Urahara Kisuke or Kisuke Urahara in the English world. I teach the science and technology stuff at their school. Or well, I used to teach."

"This young man next to me," Urahara pointed to the orange head, "he's also a member of their school but isn't officially a student _yet_. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo had no idea what was going on since his English wasn't as established as Urahara's, who he had no idea could speak English that well. 'Must be the shinigami's requirements to know English or either that or he's really old.'

Now Kisuke pointed to the remaining guy. "This is Nova. He isn't part of the 'school' but he does provide some type of transportation for the staff and teachers. You could say that he's an important player in our smaller sub staff." Nova blushed but quickly covered his face by zipping the hood close.

Pulling the shinigami-related people, Urahara started to pull a plan together. "_Since Kurosaki is here, we can use his enormous reiatsu levels to use and he will have his explanation!_"

Ichigo nearly wanted to scram out of the place where ever he was. He was freaking going to have to go into that cold made by Toushirou.

"_After me and Nova will find the source, you'll enter in the fog and find Hitsugaya. But until then, we'll be leaving you to deal with the crowd back there. Nova, come. We need to find him._" Urahara chuckled before leaving with Nova. Apparently to him, leaving Ichigo with English speakers was going to be a funny scene. OF course he knew how well Ichigo was in grades but for him to exactly deal with English speakers not Japanese people speaking English was just a completely different concept.

Ichigo and Rangiku walked back to the others. "Hey, Ichigo. Does your name mean strawberry_?_"

It took a while for Ichigo to try to translate that into Japanese but he gave up. Thus were the after effects of spending too much time training instead of studying and doing his homework. He rather be facing on all the Espada coming at him at once than having to embarrass himself in front of people that might see him again. And with the fact that Matsumoto might spread it out to Seireitei and that means Renji could tease him all day and night if he heard about it.

"Ah… _Matsumoto-san, what did they say? All I could understand was 'does your name'._" Ichigo could have sworn that the tenth division fukutaichou and from far away, Urahara was enjoying that fact that he couldn't understand English as well as they could.

Ichigo, who didn't expect them to ask that and speak Japanese at the same time, started to yell in his native language of what his name exactly means. Lavi, Allen, and Matsumoto were laughing their heads off while Gon and Killua, the only two non-Japanese speaking people around, were confused. What was so special about the name Ichigo?

"Hey. Is your hair really natural? Or did you dye it orange?" This time, Ichigo was lucky. Urahara appeared out no where but to the trained eyes he was using shunpo with a clear glass sphere in his hands.

"I have found a weak spot. Rangiku, take care of the wounds that needs to be attended and Nova will come back to take you all back to this Leaky Cauldron." Urahara commanded, taking in the role of the supposed ex-teacher. Kurosaki and Urahara left via shunpo to the point that was what assumed as the weak spot.

* * *

Somewhere above the icy reiatsu infested landscape, Ichigo, who was out of his body, and Urahara stood, discussing what would soon happen.

"So basically you want me to go into that massive freezer with _that_ orb thing-" The object mentioned laid innocently in the hands of Urahara. "-and find Toushirou while you're off doing who knows what."

Urahara frowned. "It's not an orb thing. It's a modified version of the reishyukaku(1) that you used when you invaded Seireitei.-"

"So you admit you-"

"No, I didn't. Its purpose is completely different and it just happens to look like the one Shiba-san made. If you stop interrupting me, then I could explain its differences. Unlike the one you used before, just a simple touch with your reiatsu will do. There's no need to evenly spread the power. Just pour in as much to even out the pressure of Hitsugaya-san's reiatsu and reduces the amount of coldness you'll feel. The fun thing about this new and improved version is that it can roll around! It'll roll over anything including living things so if you have time, come over and play bowling human-sized. To let someone in, simply just let them phase in. You'll get it when you get down there. It'll be simply enough unless all the training has knock out all your brain cells."

"Also, it's not like I'm going to be doing nothing. I'll be glad to switch jobs with you but I'm pretty sure you'll have a _nice_ time doing kidou-"

"What? No way am I going to do anything with that. Last time I attempted one, Rukia practically chased me around town blasting kidou at me for blowing up her Chappy bunnies."

"-that involves lots of control to stuck up the extra reiatsu in a controlled area." Urahara smiled. Ichigo was getting to predictable when it comes to things like these. He tossed the crystal like ball to the substitute shinigami.

"You can begin anytime. Oh! Before I forget. Hitsugaya is mostly likely unconscious due to over use of his reiatsu. So be sure to handle him carefully. You wouldn't want an angry shirou-chan come after with a major blizzard."

Ichigo stared at the object he caught with narrowed eyes. "You owe me an explanation when I come back out with Toushirou, especially why this happened. The shorty wouldn't let his ice run loose even though it does make nice air conditioning in the hot summer days like this."

Urahara started to walk away. "It's not my job to tell you. Toushirou is just a customer asking for help. It's bad for business if I tell other people customers' secrets. Now get a move on. We don't have all day you know."

'When he said it was simple, it didn't realize that a single touch is all it needed. And the rolling is fun, not like I would admit it. There's been nothing but ice and snow and more ice and snow for the last couple of minutes.'

The current landscape had nothing but ice and snow and more ice and snow just as Ichigo thought. There was the occasionally remains of some kind of machine. It was no doubt that it was the enemy that the group earlier had faced.

After another few quiet and tense moments of running or should it be rolling around in that transparent ball, Ichigo found a curling ball of Toushirou. 'About time I find him. He's going to owe me for this.'

Hitsugaya didn't look as bad as he imagined. It was just a deep wound on the right side of his shoulder. It shouldn't be that much of a problem to heal with the help of Urahara.

Kurosaki decided that it was best if he place Toushirou on his back instead of carrying him bridal style. He still have to hold onto the orb while holding onto the boy. If he didn't, he might as well say good bye to the little nice breezy air conditioner and hello to frostbite. Carefully adjusting the white haired 'child' onto his back, he slowly rolled (or walked) back to the nearest exit.

'What in the world could have caused someone like Hitsugaya to have cause a big release of unnecessary reiatsu? Toushirou is going to have a lot of explaining especially to Rangiku-san and I when he wakes up.'

* * *

Ichigo and an unconscious Hitsugaya emerged from the fog and ice. Urahara was laying on rock, relaxing as he waited when they emerged. It was obvious to Ichigo that the lazy shopkeeper was done a long time ago and didn't bother to help Ichigo with the search for the boy on his back. He even played poker with his body (which was being controlled by Kon) and Nova and was winning.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san. You found him. Great. Just carry him back to a shabby pub somewhere in the middle of the city and into room ten. Me and Nova will come pick you up in two hours or so." Without another, the bucket hat wearing man shunpo-ed away leaving Ichigo with Hitsugaya and Kon. Nova made his disappearance when he felt Ichigo's dangerous aura.

"Come on, Kon. You hold this thing," Ichigo gave the object in his hand to Kon "It'll be a while trying to find a shabby pub in a place like this especially while carrying Toushirou. I'll stay on the roofs. You check around from below."

'Damn Urahara for giving directions and Toushirou is still visible. I can just imagine the faces of people when they see him but they don't see me. Toushirou better have a good explanation. This is really not worth it if he only says two sentences.'

_There was snow everywhere. _

_But in one spot was full of red blood. _

_Was it his? _

_Or was it someone else's? _

_Who was that lying on the ground?_

_Where is he? _

_End of Chapter Three_

A/N: Another thanks to those who read, reviewed, or added this to their favorites or alerts. I'm so happy and honored that this fanfic has gotten more favorites/alerts than my first long one, Another Moment (which is a Digimon fanfic but in hiatus in order for me to do this fanfic). I'm still trying to get people to read the side story too so that they could get more information of it then here since I wouldn't be wasting my typing on something that is already so long. I'll be too busy with the main story to bother with doing anything with it.

This chapter was somewhat hard to type especially with that really interesting Naruto Harry Potter crossover waiting for me to read. I officially hate school! I don't have lunch until the afternoon and that's when I do all my fanfiction typing… I'll try my best to do everything since I made a 'MUST DO NO MATTER' list along with school and Japanese stuff.

Also, I'm not sure if I said this before, but my new deadline dates are one or two chapters per month. Why one or two? I'm giving myself a tiny break from writing long chapters. My normal sizes are about sixteen pages in my notebook and in Mircosoft. But since it's going to take forever, I'm just going to go with short chapters. I had fun dividing my long chapters in half.

P.S. I wanna know if the long chapters are annoying. My friend says that they're too long.

I'm saying this again for the sake of people that don't read author's notes:

_**CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A NARUTO EXPERT! I'm pretty sure that this fanfic will soon be a slight Naruto crossover and I'm planning on writing a BleachNaruto fanfic that chapter one is already out. Also note that I'm planning on rewriting the first two chapters since I forgot a few important details that I added when I was bored.**_

(1) – reishyukaku – spirit core that resembles a crystal ball. By providing reiryoku (spiritual energy) to the core, the user can create a cannonball

(2) – getaboushi – the nickname for Urahara

* * *

* * *

It was cold. Cold in every way.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *


End file.
